Shotgun
by flyingkitties20
Summary: Liechtenstein returns home from her first outing with some exciting news...or terrifying.
1. Home

**This was inspired by a true historical event. No lie. **

Switzerland sat anxiously at the table in the kitchen. He had allowed Liechtenstein to go out on her own. He knew she could handle herself and that it was good for her to meet new countries but he still worried. She could get taken advantage of or- His thought was cut off when the door clicked open. Switzerland ran into the hall and he saw her, hands tucked behind her back, her little smile creeping across her face. "How was the trip?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Oh brother, it was wonderful! I met so many new countries!" Her face seemed to glow with joy. Switzerland felt relieved. Of course he had no reason to worry. Liechtenstein knew her way around. "Oh and brother, you remember Mr. Italy right?" Switzerland sighed internally. How could he not? That moron was always babbling about pasta and flirting with girls- Dammit, did he make a move on little Liechtenstein? As if to confirm his fears Italy walked in right then. He smiled cheerfully at Switzerland. "Veh!" He exclaimed "It's Mr. Switzerland!" Liechtenstein then drew her hand from behind her back- Only now did Switzerland notice she had bee hiding it. On the ring finger or his little sister's left hand was a sparkling ring. While he had been gaping at the ring Italy had moved closer to Liechtenstein and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Italy and I got married!" She said softly, her face lighting up. Switzerland tried to talk but no words came so he stood there gasping like a fish out of water. Then he listened to his gut instinct and pointed a gun at Italy.


	2. An Invitation

**Author Note: Let me answer a few questions asked on the first chapter. First, here is the blurb that inspired me: _In Liechtenstein's last military engagement in 1886, none of its 80 soldiers were killed. In fact, 81 returned, including a new Italian 'friend'"_**

**I also went a little off canon and boosted Liechtenstein's age up so it wouldn't be a creepy relationship. **

Italy looked at the gun in Switzerland's hand and realized it was directed at him. He immediately hopped behind a nearby chair so he could not be seen except for his hand which waved around a white flag (which seemed to have appeared out of thin air) "Please Mr. Switzerland!" He cried "I don't mean any harm!" The flag flapped furiously.

"Like hell you do!" Switzerland replied. His eyes narrowed. He looked at his target. The chair- or rather the person hiding behind it. He was about to pull the trigger when he felt a delicate hand on his wrist. Liechtenstein. She looked up at his, her bright green eyes trying to hold back tears. "Brother, please" she whispered. Usually Switzerland took his sister's actions into account but this- this was unacceptable. "No" he replied coldly, trying not to look down at the innocent face- he knew she would make him melt. Then Switzerland heard her say, in a barely audible voice that was close to breaking into tears "Please. For me." He lowered the firearm.

Italy's head popped up from behind the chair. "Oh thank you Mr. Switzerland! Thank you so much! I will give you a hug and be your maid and-"

"Cut the crap." Switzerland said roughly. "You can get out from behind there." Italy stepped out and ran to his, brother-in-law, attempting to give him a hug but was pushed roughly off. He then turned to Liechtenstein and gave her a kiss. Switzerland stiffened and looked away. "Brother." Liechtenstein said, once she had pulled away from Italy. "Why don't we have dinner together so you can get to know Italy a bit better" She smiled sweetly at Switzerland and he knew he couldn't refuse. "Fine." Italy grinned at him and began to blabber on again "Thank you so much! I can cook and make pasta and-" Once again he was cut off but this time it was by Switzerland slamming the door. "I will be back at 7 for dinner" he called out behind him.


	3. The Garden

Switzerland walked through the garden angrily, stomping over the flowers in his path. He wasn't angry at Liechtenstein, he could never be mad at her. He was just confused with her. He had always figured, at the back of his mind that someday she would find someone but he had never actually pictured it happening. She was so pretty and delicate he knew all the boys would be scrambling to get her. No, it wasn't Liechtenstein he was mad at. It was Italy. He was mad at Italy for taking Liechtenstein.

Switzerland realized he had reached Liechtenstein's favorite bench in the garden. It was made of oak and sagged miserably from all the use it had received, yet he didn't have the heart to throw it out. Switzerland lowered himself onto the seat, and it creaked beneath his weight. He remembered meeting her out here and finding her picking flowers for him or sewing in the noonday sun. She would look up when the thump of his footsteps reached his ears and smile like he was perfect and amazing, like he was the best person in the entire universe. That smile was greater than any other gift she could give him. And today, when she looked at Italy that way he didn't feel so special anymore.

Dammit, Italy of all people. His sister could choose any person in the world and she chose him. The silly, dazed, idiotic Italy. This wasn't a problem that could be solved by bullets. Besides, as he had gathered, shooting Italy would devastate Liechtenstein.

His sister couldn't have married Italy on impulse, that wasn't like her. No, they must have met before. But when? Switzerland tried to think of a time when Liechtenstein would have been exposed to Italy. Then it hit him. The holiday party a few months ago. He remembered yelling at England and then looking over to see her chatting with the Italian. He had whisked her away immediately and she seemed unfazed…but she could have been hiding it.

The garden was growing darker now, the rose bushes shedding eerie shadows across the grass. Switzerland wasn't sure of the time but he knew dinner would be ready soon. He would have to swallow his pride and go to dinner. There was no way around it.

As he approached the house he could see Liechtenstein's shadow scurrying around the table, setting it for dinner. As he reached to turn the doorknob he could hear voices chatting. He stepped in and Liechtenstein rushed toward him and enveloped him in a hug, which was a bit unlike her. Switzerland felt a sudden guilt for making her worry. "Brother you made it! We were so worried! I thought you wouldn't come!" Switzerland smiled down at her.

"Of course I came. You're my sister and I'm your brother. It's what we do."

"Oh and Italy invited his family." Liechtenstein continued "You'll want to meet them!" Switzerland already knew them. Romano, Italy's brother and Rome, his grandfathers. This would be a long night.


	4. Unexpected Guests

As Switzerland walked into the kitchen he could hear the mixture of voices that made up Italy's strange family. Rome was lounging at Switzerland's usual spot, the head of the table and was already sipping his third glass of wine. Romano was scowling on one side of the table; Italy babbled nonsense across from him. They all looked up when Switzerland and Liechtenstein entered, although the conversation didn't cease. "Who is this handsome young thing?" Rome asked, causing Switzerland to glare furiously. Before he could respond Liechtenstein said "Oh, Mr. Rome, this is my brother Switzerland."

"Oh ho, call me grandpa Rome, we're family now" Rome laughed, winking. "And Switzy, take a seat! I was just telling a story about the beautiful girls of Greece!"

"Dammit, you old creep, just shut up already!" Romano grumbled before Switzerland could respond to his new, unwanted nickname. As much as he didn't want to, he sat down beside Romano.

The table was heaped with food. It was evident that Italy had dictated most of the cooking because pasta dominated the meal. "Isn't my grandson's cooking divine?" Rome asked.

"Tastes like ass." Romano grumbled but his remark was ignored as Italy chatted with his much loved grandfather. Besides, the food was amazing. As much as Switzerland hated to admit it Italy _could_ cook.

"Oh, grandpa, Liechtenstein helped!" Italy interjected. "She made this pasta right here and smooshed the tomatoes because that's icky and it gets tomato juice on my shirt." Liechtenstein looked at the table, trying (and failing) to hide the flush of red that was spreading across her face. "Oh, a chef too!" Rome laughed. "If you weren't married then I would-" Switzerland cut him off by hissing "Keep away from my sister you pervert. I've got a closet full of machine guns" Rome seemed unfazed and leaped into an explicit story of his younger days.

"Big brother," Liechtenstein said gently, "Do you like the food?" Switzerland nodded but didn't say anything because his cheeks bulged with pasta. Even Romano had quit grumbling to eat. "Oh, yay!" Italy began. "Mr. Switzerland, I'm so glad! I love to cook and I promise to make you whatever you like just please don't hurt me!" He was evidently still fazed by the earlier threat on his welfare. Italy entwined his had in Liechtenstein's and her face ounce again burned red. Italy smiled down at her and not even Switzerland could deny the adoration reflected in his eyes.

"Cut the mushy bullshit," Romano huffed, reminding everyone at the table of his presence and evident discomfort.

"Oh ho," Rome began "Clearly you're envious of your brother's romantic conquests. She is a lovely little-" Switzerland was almost relieved when the doorbell interrupted the man's comment. "I'll get it," he said, eyeing Rome- there was no saying what that creep would do "Liechtenstein you should come too."

"Oh, of course brother," she said, sliding out of her seat.

Germany stood stiffly on the doorstep as Japan not-so-inconspicuously took pictures of the garden, the camera's flash illuminating the yard. "Mr. Switzerland and Miss Liechtenstein, have you seen Italy? We have been looking all over for him" Just then from the dining room Italy hollered "PASTA!", revealing his presence. Of course, Liechtenstein being the sweet little girl she was, Germany and Japan were invited in. It was amazing, the things Switzerland did for his sister.


	5. Axis Powers, Reunited

Germany had grown accustomed to Italy's unusual habits in the time he had been with him- Appearing and disappearing seemingly by magic, his ability to consume large amounts of food in small amounts of time, but showing up in Switzerland's house, happily gobbling down his food, this was impressive even for him. As Switzerland and his sister guided the German through a short hallway, into the dining room he realized there were other guests. Mainly, Rome. He shuddered, dreading another encounter with the man but he and Japan needed to retrieve Itlay. He stepped into the room and took in the scene: The Italian family, lit up by the elaborate glass chandelier, gathered around a mahogany table with a white tablecloth stained with wine and red sauce, making it look like the scene of a particularly gruesome murder. "Oh! Germany!" Italy exclaimed his face lighting up as he ran to envelop Germany in a hug. He squeezed his friend tightly while Rome made some perverted comment directed at him. "I am glad to see you ARE WELL" Germany said, looking down at the smaller figure.

"And Japan came too!" Italy squealed excitedly. Japan simply nodded and smiled softly, hoping to evade a hug. "You can meet my wife" Italy cheered, releasing Germany from his death grip of a hug. He rushed over and grabbed Liechtenstein ( who had been refilling Romano's wine ) glass by the wrist. Germany turned a deep shade of red, making him look like a blond tomato. Italy was impulsive and silly but this, it had to be a joke. "You are kidding me, right?" Germany tried. Italy stared back and said, in all seriousness "Of course not!" Germany was temporarily at a loss for words so he just stood there in horror. Japan, as usual was quiet, his emotions hinting confused amusement. "Italy…" Germany said, scrambling for words "You should think things through very carefully. This is not something to do without thought."

"Nonsense!" Rome interjected but was ignored by everyone but Romano who began quarreling with him.

"Mr. Germany," a soft voice whispered and Germany realized Liechtenstein was still there. "Would you and Mr. Japan like some wine?" Japan shook his head no, and Germany, upon finding out about the house's absence of beer also declined. "Perhaps we should go to the sitting room" he instead suggested, wanting to escape the noisy room he was currently in and Switzerland happily shooed the Axis Powers away.

Germany was perched uncomfortably on a dark blue seat, Japan next to him as Italy explained the situation. Well, explained isn't exactly the right word. "And then Mr. Switzerland- he is quite scary you know!, He pointed a gun and me and I started screaming but that didn't work. He was going to kill me! Shoot me dead!"

"Italy." Germany said sternly, "You can NOT go running off like that! " He scolded Italy like he was a small child. "What if Russia had captured you? You have to be prepared!" Italy was clearly not listening and was beginning to drool a bit so Japan tried "Italy-San, if you do not mind me asking, how did you and Liechtenstein meet?" Italy acted like he had been waiting ages for someone to ask that question and launched into a story. Germany sighed. He dearly wished he had some beer right now.

**Author Note: Wow, this took a while! Germany was very hard for me to write and I hope he wasn't too OOC. The next chapter will give backstory on how Italy and Liechtenstein met. Thanks to everyone who reads this! I'm very new to fanfiction and didn't expect so many people to enjoy my work!**


	6. How They Met

**6 Months Before Our Story Takes Place**

Snow was falling gently outside, covering the ground in a blanket of white. Inside however, was warm and bright, with sparkling decorations and Austria's music floating from the piano

Switzerland scowled form a corner near the snack table, Liechtenstein at his side. She was sweet, staying with him when she could have been talking with others. Switzerland hated events like these, with all the noise and people, still he knew it was good for Liechtenstein to get out every now and then. She shouldn't be standing here, doing nothing. "Liechtenstein," he began and she gazed up at him expectantly. "Go talk to someone,"

"But brother," she said, clearly confused "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?"

"Nah, now go!"

"Thank you brother," she grinned, practically glowing. Her brother hardly ever allowed such freedom.

"Yeah, just don't talk to France or America or England or Prussia or Italy…"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine" And looking down at her Switzerland was convinced she would be.

Liechtenstein was sipping her drink contentedly when a confused looking man wandered over. He couldn't have been much older than here yet he was a good deal taller, with medium brown hair and large eyes. He gazed at her and asked sleepily "Have you seen Mr. Germany? I've been looking all over and-" He stopped, the way one might stop if they realized they were talking to a famous movie star. "Oh, you are Switzerland's little sister, no?" Liechtenstein nodded. "Oh, you are so pretty! He never mentioned that before!" Switzerland had not allowed Liechtenstein to go to any world summit meetings and had instead stood in her place. It was no wonder she didn't recognize this man. Liechtenstein looked at the ground, blushing furiously and whispered "Thank you Mr…"

"Italy!" Liechtenstein realized he was one of the men her brother had told her not to talk to but he did not seem all that bad. In fact, she rather liked him. "How come you never go out?" Italy asked, pulling her back into the conversation "Does Mr. Switzerland threaten you with the gun too? He is very scary!"

"No, big brother is very kind. He just wants to protect me. He actually worries quite a lot." Italy looked at her sideways, as if seeing her for the first time. "You want to dance, Miss Liechtenstein?" Liechtenstein nodded shyly and smiled up at him. Italy had had lovers and romances before and had seen dozens of girls (and a few boys) smile at him but this one's smile was different. It didn't just brush off him, it made his heart rise and pound at a quickened beat. That had never happened before.

Switzerland seemed to have loosened up too, with the assistance of a few beers and didn't notice his beloved sister dancing with the young man. He didn't notice her giggling at his jokes and talking for hours as the night progressed. He didn't notice the adoration in the boy's eyes or the sweet smiles she flashed him. Until he did. He ran across the room to Liechtenstein who said innocently "Hello brother! How are you?"

"Fine," he said gruffly. "We should be going. It's getting late." That statement was true, it was nearing midnight but honestly Switzerland just wanted to get his sister away from that man. Liechtenstein looked a little shocked at her brother's sudden actions but, then again it was late and this was Switzerland. "Goodbye Mr. Italy!" she called as she trailed behind her brother.

xxxxxxxx

Italy met up with Germany and Japan after the party and they chatted about the evening, all in high spirits. Or rater, Italy talked and the other too listened. "Oh, and I met the prettiest girl!" he continued. Germany didn't pay much attention to this remark- Italy had an infamous love of women until he continued "It was Switzerland's sister, Liechtenstein. I do hope I can see her again," The alarms in Germany's head went off. "Italy!" he interrupted. "You have to be very careful. If Switzerland catches you with his sister he will probably shoot you." Italy appeared quite spooked and Germany figured that would be the end of it.

A week after the party, however, Italy got a note in the mail. It was really a simple letter, Liechtenstein thanking him for a nice evening but it made Italy's heart beat as fast as that snowy night when he first met her. He wrote her a letter back. And she returned the favor. Italy kept all of her letters in a grease-stained pizza box in his room and on rainy afternoons-or any time he wasn't busy he would lay them all out on his bed and imagining her writing them, licking them closed, pressing the stamp on… Although his days were busy and exciting, bursting at the seams with adventure his happiest times were the quiet moments when he received another one of her never told anybody about these notes. He liked having a secret.

One foggy morning there was a soft knocking on his door. Italy found Liechtenstein, slightly damp from the fog, holding a basket. He thought he was dreaming for a moment. Liechtenstein, here on his front stoop! But when she spoke, he knew it was the real thing. "Mr. Italy," she said, staring at him with her deep, green, kind eyes "I was in the garden and these flowers reminded me of you" She offered the basket, which was loaded with colorful wildflowers. "Oh, you must come in!" he said gleefully, grinning ear to ear. "I have lots of snacks and I was just making some tea"

"Big brother will worry. I really shouldn't be out wandering around on a day like this. Perhaps some other time." Liechtenstein whispered, fading into the fog, leaving a very confused yet happy Italy standing alone. It was that great possibility, that perhaps that powered Italy through his particularly miserable days. The great maybe of seeing her again. He kept the flowers until they wilted in their vase and Germany made him throw them out.

Italy had to return Liechtenstein's basket. Or at least that was his excuse when he visited her one Tuesday afternoon. That time of day, was by some great twist of fate was when Switzerland was out. He sat on her couch as she told his stories about her brother, gesticulating wildly when she got particularly excited. He didn't pay attention to the actual words but instead listened to her voice, her gentle tone. He in turn told her about Germany and Japan, Romano and France and delighted in her childlike fascination in this world she had been forbidden to explore. "Maybe sometime I can show you." He offered. "I can take you to Germany and Spain and Iceland and…" Liechtenstein giggled at his ridiculous chattering. "I would like that very much Mr. Italy" she said. Italy wanted to stay for so much longer but Liechtenstein told him her brother would be returning soon and he remembered Germany's warning. He stood on the front step and said his goodbyes. Liechtenstein smiled and nodded but instead of saying goodbye she instead wrapped him in a warm hug. "I'd like to visit Italy first." She whispered. He promised to take her there.

By now Liechtenstein was well aware of her feelings for Italy although she wasn't quite sure how to manage them. She knew Switzerland didn't approve of him and she didn't want to disappoint him. But Italy was just so unlike anyone else she had ever met. He was kind and made her laugh.

He began to visit her often, when Switzerland was out. Usually they ran through her gardens, a gift from her older brother. He loved seeing the warm red glow the wind gave her cheeks, the way her hair messed up as she ran. Today though, they were lying in a bed of grass, behind a large tree so they couldn't be spotted by others. The sky was a rather ominous grey but they had still ventured out. Italy told a joke and she fell into laughter. Then, as if Mother Nature was angry at their happiness it began to pour. "Oh no!" Italy cried, "We must get you inside!"

"No, come on!" Liechtenstein dragged him out from the safety of the tree. She held his hand in a tight grip and stared up at the heavens. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he thought he heard her murmur but he couldn't be sure over the noise. Then he noticed she was crying. It wasn't the tears that gave it away, it was impossible to tell the difference in the downpour. Rather, it was the way her body shook, how her hand not gripping his balled up. The sudden mood change confused Italy, Liechtenstein was very calm usually. He didn't ask questions, but just wrapped her in his arms and plopped down in a puddle, letting rain soak them both, feeling the groundwater seeping into his pants."Italy..." she coughed. "I can't disappoint big brother. He would not approve of how I'm acting lately." She looked up at him with large, worried eyes and he kissed her.

Liechtenstein had not expected the kiss but it delighted her greatly. Rain always made her think of the horrible days before she had big brother and now, the way she felt she was betraying him by sneaking out. She supposed showing Italy this side of her was her way of revealing her deepest self to him and he accepted it. He didn't talk which was unusual but somehow he knew just what to do. She wondered again, for the thousandth time why her brother had told her to keep away from him. As she was buried in his chest she slipped out something totally unexpected: "I love you."She instantly regretted it. He would probably hate her and leave her out in this muck. Liechtenstein felt Italy's grip on her tighten. Oh, God what had she done. He would probably reject her. She couldn't bear to be without him. She held her breath, waiting for his words of anger and shock. Yet he said "I love you too" and she knew everything would be okay.

**I hope that wasn't too clichéd for you! I actually wrote this several weeks ago, around chapter 4, when I was having writer's block. Anyways, I should (hopefully) continue the story soon! I'm going to try to make my chapters longer.**


	7. Switzerland Doesn't Get To Save Money

As Italy had been telling his tale the other dinner guests had crept into the room to listen. Rome was sobbing dramatically, going on about the 'beauty of love' into Italy's shoulder, who he was now hugging. Switzerland was stony faced, as usual. Romano was grumbling about his brother's 'lame-ass clichéd bullshit' and Germany was still sitting, net to Japan, his apparent discomfort increasing.

Without any of them realizing it, it had grown late, far later than Liechtenstein (or Italy) usually was up and only Switzerland noticed her drooping eyelids. So in a very Switzerland-like manner, he fired three shots into the wall directly above Germany's head, not caring about having to repair it later although it would most likely be pricy. This caught everyone's attention rather quickly. "Everyone." He growled through clenched teeth "Out." His index finger shot towards the hallway and most of the nation left without fuss, intimidated by his wrath, excluding Rome who wanted to party til sunrise. Italy of course, stayed in the sitting room, Liechtenstein squeezing his hand. She was used to her brother's anger but she felt like this time, she had caused it. She stared down at her glossy black shoes, the knot in her stomach growing steadily. She found herself clamping down on her tongue to keep from crying. She had always been nothing but a handicap to Switzerland, from the day he found her, covered in mud, close to death. Italy glanced down at her blond head, sensing her worry. "What's wrong, _mi amour_?"

"Oh, nothing." She replied, trying her best to put on a smile.

"No, you aren't yourself. You can tell me." He felt her soft hand tighten in his grip. "Go on," he urged, smiling.

"I-I don't want to trouble you."

"It is no trouble to me."

"It's just about big brother. I think I might have angered him" Italy hadn't noticed anything, but then again Italy was oblivious to subtleties like that.

"You can just talk to him, no? I'm sure he will listen." Italy's solution was so clearly, obviously simple, hidden in plain sight.

"I suppose I will."

"He is family. You may not always get along but you are always there for one another." Liechtenstein let his words sink in, took a deep breath and stood up.

"Thank you. I hope we can work it out." Italy always seemed to know just what to say, it was one of his gifts, she supposed as she walked down the hallway, feet shuffling on the threadbare, carpet. She found her brother with his back leaned against the door, looking extremely exhausted. She sat down beside him, seated on her knees. "Brother." Some of the fatigue on his face evaporated when he saw her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I-I'm worried I've upset you."

"You know that's impossible," he said, trying his best to smile through the exhaustion.

"But I acted without your permission, invited people you didn't like over and didn't stop to think how you felt about it." She choked out. Her words felt like a sharp knife digging into her. How silly she had been. How rude and disobedient. Switzerland seemed a little taken aback at her sudden rush of emotion but merely sighed.

"I suppose I _am _a bit annoyed. Romano doesn't go gallivanting off with random strangers without out telling Spain and nor do any of the other countries" (That was a bit of a lie) "You just…I guess I never imagined you wanted something more. I thought you were happy with just the two of us"

"I was" Liechtenstein, looking at the floor. "But..but" she choked on a sob "Italy makes me feel so special. I guess…I don't know how to describe it." She cried more powerfully now, tears flowing down her cheeks with to attempt to hold them back.

"Ah! No! Don't cry!" Switzerland said, unsure of what to say or do in a situation like this. "Everyone does something out of the ordinary sometimes. Besides, if you find someone who makes you feel…" he struggled for words, "Then you should go for them." He breathed a sigh of relief when Liechtenstein's tears faded into soft hiccups. "I can't say I like that bas-Italy but if you love him…" Liechtenstein pulled him into a hug for the second time that day.

"I still have to make it up to you brother." She whispered.

"Ah! I know! How about we give you a proper wedding ceremony!" He cringed as soon as he said it, seeing the numbers add up in his head. "I'd like to see you off."

"But that would be expensive! "She said, confused by the out-of-character offer.

"You are my sister. Price doesn't matter."

"Brother that would be lovely! We could invite everyone!"

"Well, not _everyone_ but…wait is that crying?" Dramatic sniffs filled the room. Liechtenstein's eyes were dry which could only mean one thing. "ROME!" Switzerland yelled as he flung open the door. "I told you to go home!"

"So…wonderful…" Rome sobbed as Switzerland kicked him off the steps.

xxxxxxx

Later that night when he saw how excited Liechtenstein was about the official ceremony, the way she and Italy giggled about details like location, guests and snacks he was happy about his decision. Liechtenstein wouldn't leave him. She was still his sweet little sister. "Brother, we should have it in the garden!"

"Yes," he replied "That sounds perfect."

**The story is really picking up huh? I feel like it should be wrapping up pretty soon but don't worry, I have a few more adventures in mind perhaps bringing in a few of our favorite Allies. Switzerland seemed a little OOC but I thought it fit the situation.**


	8. Party Planners

The Sun was just barely peeking out from behind the last clouds of the night when there was a banging on the door. Several days had passed since that fateful dinner party but Switzerland wasn't ready for more guests by any stretch of the imagination. When the pounding persisted he grudgingly got up and shuffled towards the door. He heard hushed voices from his sister's room as he passed her closed door. She had always been an early riser, making him filling breakfasts of eggs and fresh fruits. Italy, on the other hand was a late sleeper and not to mention a sleep talker. Liechtenstein delighted in this quirk and found it endlessly amusing to have 'conversations' with him while he was dozing. She was still so childish in aspects like this he found it hard to believe she was actually married now.

He realized he was at the front door so he pulled it open as it squeaked in protest. As soon as he saw who was waiting for him he regretted it. France stood there, grinning in a way he probably thought was seductive but everyone else just found creepy. America was behind him, dragging along an irritable looking England. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" The Swiss man spat.

"_Ohnononononon! _We're here to help with the wedding of course! You didn't think you could hide it from us did you? I've volunteered to design your sister's dress." France said, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Dude, I'm doing the decorations! I've got this awesome inflatable bouncy house in my garage!" America squealed, excited for a party of any sort.

"I suppose I will be preparing food." England huffed. Switzerland rubbed his temples, trying to prevent the headache he knew was coming.

"We don't want your help."

"Of course you do!" America responded "A hero always helps!"

"Then why did you come so early?" Switzerland grumbled

"Well, a guy I once knew said 'early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and…smart' or something like that" America said.

"There is so much to do!" France chirped attempting to push past Switzerland, who was blocking the doorway.

"You're not getting in that easily, perv."

"Oh, we came all this bloody way," England whined "I'm missing tea for this!" It was evident the trio wouldn't be leaving anytime soon and even Switzerland wasn't up for a fight at this hour so he gave up and let them in. Not even a fleet of tanks armed to the teeth could stop France when he set his mind to something. "Just be quiet. Others are still sleeping. Just like I _was._" Switzerland grumbled, his voice dripping with resentment.

They didn't listen very well though, slamming cabinets in search of food, flipping loudly through France's fashion magazines and debating petty matters. It was no wonder two figures appeared on the steps only a few minutes later, one rubbing his eyes sleepily, the other giggling in confusion. They were both in wrinkled pajamas. Switzerland noticed Italy's looked very similar to the pair his sister had made for him.

"Oh, there you are!" France cried, looking up from his stack of _Vogue_. "It must have been a late night" he said, winking suggestively while Switzerland turned a bright red behind him. He had been trying his best not the think about what married couples did and as of late, he was failing miserably. He shuddered and returned to yelling at the others.

"Mr. France, it's a bit early, don't you think?" his sister said sweetly.

"Love doesn't wait," The Frenchman replied, gesticulating dramatically. "We've become your wedding committee." Liechtenstein laughed softly at the idea of those three accomplishing anything. She figured it would be best if she got out of the way before all hell broke loose.

"I should go make breakfast. We have some nice apples from the garden. Italy's still waking up and food always helps him." No one objected to the idea of a hot meal and the small blond dashed off.

The six of them were seated around the table, all devouring the food a breakneck speeds. Noise filled the room, making it feel much livelier than the meals the two siblings usually shared. "Mr. Poland and Miss Hungary were going to take me out this afternoon." Liechtenstein said in her delicate voice. "They also wanted to help with the wedding."

"Wonderful!" France replied "I'll get them right away!"

"Y-you really don't have to." She responded

"Nonsense!"

"You _really _don't have to," Switzerland hissed, glaring at him.

"Guuuuys," America interjected, vying for attention "What about me and my cool decorations?" Three of the six nations responded with a collective 'shut up!' and he fell silent quickly, moping about his rejection.

"Mr. England just can't be cook. He burns his pasta and it tastes like ashes!" Italy said when the topic of food came up. There was no doubt going to be a fair amount of Italian cooking at the reception and Italy wanted it to be done right.

"I wasn't the one who asked for the job!" England said indignantly "You came banging at my house at some ridiculous hour" he hollered at France. Switzerland was having a growing sense of déjà vu and instinctively reached for is trusty gun only to remember that he was in his pajamas and his gun was on his nightstand. He had stopped sleeping with it a few months ago when Liechtenstein worried about the dangers of having a gun in one's bed. His sister and Italy were also still in pajamas he noted. Liechtenstein noticed her brother's growing frustration and suggested the three of them go get dressed ant then regroup in the garden. Everyone agreed and soon they were sitting by a patch of orange flowers.

Liechtenstein was wearing a green dress and Italy was simply dressed in a button-down shirt and pants. Switzerland, as usual was in full military dress.

France was quite vocal about his ideas (as he had been to many a wedding) and Liechtenstein could barely get in a word about her opinions.

"Ah," she tried but wasn't heard over the clamor."Mr. France?" she tried again but still to no avail. Finally she tugged on France's sleeve and he noticed her.

"Mr. France, Mr. America, Mr. England, I don't want to be rude b-but your ideas are a bit too fancy and expensive for my tastes. Perhaps you three would like to work together on the guest list instead?" England seemed none too pleased about having to spend more time with the other two but America though it would be 'super cool' and France seemed rather unfazed at his demotion.

"Of course! Between the three of us, we know all the best people! We will stop in later once we've completed our work! And of course, if you need any advice, ask me" he replied, winking (which was beginning to get on Switzerland's nerves- then again nearly everything bothered him). Switzerland sighed in relief as they walked away from the garden. He was glad Liechtenstein had managed to get them out of his hair. He had gotten himself into quite a crazy mess.

**I only wrote the Allies I felt comfortable writing. Next we'll see how Liechtenstein's shopping trip goes! I got the idea for an ItaLiech fanfiction after this in which Liechtenstein can see the future, which is horrifying and has to prevent it. Does that sound like something you'd want to read?**


	9. Dresses and Friends

The trio of overenthusiastic blonds had just been pushed out of Switzerland's home when they were replaced with another enthusiastic blond and his companion. "Oh my god, Liech!" Poland squealed, grabbing Liechtenstein in a hug, "We are going to give you the most fabulous wedding!"

"Hello Mr. Poland," came Liechtenstein's muffled voice from his embrace. Hungary followed behind and gave Liechtenstein a much gentler hug. She and Switzerland exchanged nods. They had been friendly and Switzerland approved of her as a role model for his sister. "Morning." He grumbled, even thought it was technically afternoon. "OH! Miss Hungary!" Italy squealed, just arriving on the scene. He still adored her from his days living with Austria and was incredibly excited to be reunited with her. It was rather noisy for several minutes as introductions and reintroductions were shared by all but Poland closed the conversation by stating loudly "We have to go shopping! We don't have time for this!" Switzerland gladly opened the door to show Poland the way out. He watched his sister's receding figure and sighed to himself. At least he'd have some nice quiet time to think things alon- "Mr. Switzerland! Do you have any more tomatoes, ve~?" Oh, and Italy.

xxxxxxxx

Poland had insisted that he help Liechtenstein pick out a dress because he had "like, the best taste, ever" so Hungary and Liechtenstein trailed after him from shop to shop, each location being fruitless until they reached a small boutique at the edge of the road. Its windows were foggy and you could hardly tell it was open except for the dusty sign that hung on the door. "How about here?" Hungary suggested, pointing to the building, a little tired of running after the exuberant man.

"Ew, no! It doesn't even look open!" Poland whined, eager to move on.

"Actually, I think we should check it out," Liechtenstein piped up. Poland sighed and pushed open the door. A small bell tinkled and a frazzled looking man with short brown hair ran to the front. "Hello and welcome-" He stopped and smiled, glad to see a familiar face. "Oh, Liechtenstein, Poland and Hungary! " Spain grinned, clearly looking for someone's ear to talk off.

"Mr. Spain! Why are you here?" Liechtenstein inquired. The cheerful nation looked oddly out of place, surrounded by gowns.

"Oh, the shop is actually France's but he said…" Spain grappled for words, "He said that I should do some real work."

"The shop seems a bit…toned down for France." Hungary remarked, glancing at the wallpaper that was peeling ever so slightly at the corners and the window display caked with grime

"It's like, actually kid of gross." Poland agreed.

"You know, he's been having some hard times. This is just his hobby I guess." Spain sighed and looked around, as if he could fix his friend's economic troubles with a glance.. "Anyways," he chirped, his voice regaining its usual cheer "How can I help you guys? Want some coffee?"

"Coffee…?" Liechtenstein mumbled to Hungary.  
"No! Liech is getting married! Didn't you know?" Poland cheered

"T-to who?" Spain coughed, clearly not up on the latest gossip.

"Italy." Hungary said matter-of-factly, her hands on her hips, "I'm sure you must have heard from Romano"

"Now that I think about it I do recall him mentioning something about that… Oh, well I guess I know now!" Spain shrugged it off and stepped out from behind the counter. "Let's look around. I haven't actually seen all of France's designs either. It will be fun!" Poland was already rifling through racks, rejecting every dress that met his eye.

"Ah. Mr. Poland, perhaps we could look at that one." Liechtenstein tried, pointing to one of the many unsuitable dresses.

"But it's totally old-fashioned!" Poland protested.

"Not to offend Liechtenstein but she is a bit old-fashioned" Hungary replied pointedly

"Oh, yes." Liechtenstein agreed. She really was quite traditional in her dress and speech to name a few. Poland sighed resignedly and pulled out the dress. It was a pure white, with a high neck and long sleeves made of lace. It seemed to scream Liechtenstein as Spain carried the dress to the changing room. Hungary collapsed onto a once beautiful velvet chair and exchanged small talk with Spain as they waited for Liechtenstein to change. Poland would slip in and out of the dressing room to help Liechtenstein get into it. Finally, as Hungary began to wonder whether Poland had been helping the younger girl change or nap Liechtenstein's small voice carried out from behind the curtain "T-there's not a mirror in her!"

"Come out then!" Hungary replied, a small bit of her feminine side showing. In fact, everyone was excited to see how she looked. Hungary was worried that there was nothing that would fit Liechtenstein at this point. But then she walked out. The dress looked well, beautiful on her. It accentuated her slight features and delicate face, the skirt of the dress trailing out behind her.

"Oh. My. God. You look amazing!" Poland screeched. Hungary and Spain agreed. It would have to be taken in at the sides a bit and the sleeves were a little too long but a dress had been chosen. The three of them thanked Spain, who set up a fitting appointment and they walked back through town. Hungary treated the other two to lunch, during which Poland could not stop talking about the 'perfect dress' (no one mentioned the fact that he had initially rejected it) and the wedding plans. They ran into a few friends (and enemies), all who had heard about the exciting event and wanted to help in some way. All the attention Liechtenstein had been getting from her marriage had been wearing her out and she was more than ready to return home and rest.

xxxxxxx

Switzerland wasn't sure what to say, if anything to Italy as the brunette hopped around the kitchen. He still wasn't comfortable with Italy being with his sister but she would probably like it if he made her husband feel a little more at home with him.

"Um," he cleared his throat

"Y-yes?" Italy said cautiously, looking up from the bowl he was stirring.

"I just wanted to say that um, I'm glad you make Liechtenstein so happy." Italy seemed confused, not used to Switzerland being this touchy-feely. Switzerland was confused too.

"I love her, ve~"

"Yeah, well she loves you back. But just because she does doesn't mean I'll like you any more, all right?"

"Ah, okay Mr. Switzerland. I will be very nice to you and maybe you will like me a bit more perhaps?" _God, _Switzerland thought to himself, _this guy just doesn't get it._

"Look, just…be careful with her okay." Italy nodded, still slightly confused. "And, I guess what I mean is, if you hurt her, you're dead."

"Ah, ah, okay." A slightly shaken Italy said, returning to his work. Switzerland walked away to his office, confident he had gotten his point across.


	10. Author Note

**Author Update:**

Hello to all my lovely readers! I'm afraid I won't know when I'll be able to finish my story since I've been very busy the last few months. I've also encountered a bit of writers block. Thanks for reading so far and please bear with me as I try to find some time to write this fanfic!


End file.
